Envuelto bajo la piel de Picas
by Inannah
Summary: Juro lealtad a mi Reina. Por ella será todo lo que digo, hago y pienso. Por ella haré todo lo que me mueve, incluso seguir una corazonada para poder ser digno de tí. Universo de Picas.


**Autora:** Universo de Picas. ¡Algún día debo parar de escribir Universos Alternativos! Hoy no será ese día.

**Dedicación**: De regalo a MyobiXHitachiin. Gracias linda por ser tan fiel a mis tontos escritos.

**Disclaimer**: Puto Himaruya, me dejarás en la depresión.

**Advertencias**: De momento, ninguna.

**Envuelto bajo la piel de picas.**

**I**

Él era la reina de Picas, aquél era su fiel caballero.

Los dos juntos en el sinuoso salón solitario. El mármol del piso brillaba con las ondas azuladas surcándole. El oro bañando cada mitad de los colosales pilares de más de cuatro metros que sostenían el gigantesco salón de pálido mármol adornado con cortinas de satín índigo. El silencio recorriendo con elegancia el salón. El pasillo aguardaba con encima una alfombra azulina llevando directo a los dos tronos dorados ricamente adornados que estaban al final del salón, delante de los ventanales que daban directo al jardín real. Qué sorpresa era la de ver un trono vacío. Sin nadie quien se pudiera sentar. Abandonando en la soledad el otro trono más pequeño, con la reina sentada sin ningún acompañante real.

Los dos juntos en el sinuoso salón solitario. Seguían en silencio esperando a que llegase la desagradable visita ya avisada por su mensajero real. Los ojos azules mirando de reojo a aquel ser que seguía ausente, observando algún mundo lejano y fuera de la comprensión de su persona. Cada vez que su rostro cambiaba de gesto facciones el más joven no podía evitar aflorar una pequeña sonrisa.

Su reina y su fiel caballero. No era nada fuera de lo común ¿No era eso cierto? El más alto, de pie y con la pesada armadura con adornos en oro, suspiró con pesar. No había ningún error en ello. Eran simplemente eso. Una reina y un caballero. Él mandatario se dedicaba a ordenar y cuidar su reino mientras que él sólo tenía que resguardar por la seguridad de aquel joven de verdes ojos. En todas partes era lo mismo, nada distinto como otros casos.

Claro, si no fuera por una simple e importante diferencia:

_El caballero guardaba un duro secreto_.

Un oscuro y a la vez claro secreto guardado bajo llave de la mejor forjadura. Forjadura especial para alguien de la realeza. Un secreto que viajaba de hace un tiempo, un tiempo en que la memoria todavía no es lo suficiente borrosa pero que los años advierten, ha sido mucho. Un secreto que hace que su corazón revolotee como una avecilla escapando de un predador, que hace que las mejillas se le sonrojen y le tiemble la voz. Un dulce y angustioso secreto que guarda en el fondo de su pecho.

Los ojos azules tan parecidos al cielo se posaron en el rostro pálido, cubierto por un halo de tristeza. Suspiró con pena. Su más profundo secreto estaba directamente relacionado con aquel joven de sangre noble.

Y es que no entendía cómo ha podido ocultar por tanto tiempo que ha estado perdidamente enamorado de él.

¿Cómo era que Arthur nunca se ha dado cuenta? Todos en el castillo lo sabían, lo observaban con pena. Le sonreían infundiéndole ánimos. Suerte con esto.

Una amarga sonrisa no puede evitar aflorar en sus delgados labios bronceados. Le deseaban suerte. Claro, pues para ellos era obvio que nunca podría suceder algo. Él solamente era un caballero, un hombre de armas. Un simple huérfano que se esforzó por ser el mejor en la escuela militar para estar en el puesto que está ahora. Un simple chico abandonado que no tiene más hogar que su reina. Pues Arthur era su único hogar, no importaba donde estuviera mientras él siguiera a su lado. Arthur nunca se fijaría en él. Era la reina del Reino de Picas. Era el eslabón más alto. El hombre que estaba por sobre todos. El ser más importante en el reino. Alguien que lo único que merece es otro rey, no un aldeano huérfano que sostiene una espada comprada por el reino y que está perdidamente loco por él.

Sabe que su amor es imposible. Y le duele. Le duele de tal forma que lo hace agonizar cada noche gritándole que nunca va a ser suyo. Que su amor es imposible.

Aunque cómo desearía que así no fuera. Se cortaría un brazo o una pierna sin pensarlo dos veces con tal de estar junto a él compartiendo su vasta existencia. Lucharía él sólo con todos los reinos, con todos los ejércitos, sin ninguna compañía que le respaldase. Todo lo imposible con tal de poder ser digno de él. De su amada reina.

— ¡Ya llegué, mi feo compañero! — La voz de Francis, el rey de Diamantes, resonó antes de abrir la puerta que daba al Salón de Audiencias. Caminó con soltura y esa frescura típica de él, sonriendo con alegría pero Arthur notó, que sus ojos no transmitían sentimiento alguno parecido a eso. Un mal presagio le recorrió la espina dorsal. Suspiró con pesar. Otro problema más, como si los problemas que le daba Trébol no fueran ya demasiados.

— Dime pronto qué es lo que te trae a mi reino, barbudo— Los ojos verdes, totalmente indiferentes hicieron sacar una silenciosa carcajada al vistoso hombre ataviado de sinuosas joyas y colorido traje que viajaba en todos los tonos anaranjados posibles. Francis estaba tan acostumbrado al trato arisco y desagradable de aquel chico que no podía evitar tomarlo como un "Hola, bienvenido". Hubiera deseado incordiarle un poco más, burlándose como era su costumbre, pero la situación no lo ameritaba. No cuando la visita al reino vecino era a causa de algo tan serio.

Suspiró y posó sus ojos por unos segundos en el caballero que estaba erguido, con su armadura impecable ocultando su grandioso cuerpo digno de una escultura y lo más importante; mandándole al infierno mismo bajo esos congelados ojos azules. No puede evitar sonreír internamente al odio sin razón que tiene aquel vistoso joven contra él. Se sorprende de que sin pudor alguno le mire a él, a un rey, como si fuera la peor escoria habida en el mundo. Un simple caballero real, observando al rey de Diamantes con odio fresco y derecho. Qué lástima, es hermoso. Tan parecido a un aristócrata pero con simple sangre aldeana.

Deja de observar al chico para volver sus ojos hacia Arthur, quien lo espera impaciente. Suspira nervioso.

—Te vengo a hacer una propuesta— Comenta totalmente serio. Arthur alza una ceja pero no se inmuta y con un dedo le indica que prosiga. El rey de Diamantes no puede evitar rodar los ojos ante tal acto, pero no puede decir nada que no le convenga en estos momentos. Luego tal vez pueda burlarse y molestar lo que quiera, en estos momentos no. Continuó— El Reino de Trébol ha declarado la guerra a Corazones…

— ¿Haz de venir hacia mí para contarme algo que ya sé? Francis no tengo tiempo, en estos momentos podría estar junto a mis soldados que se están enlistando en caso de que Iván se le ocurra acercarse y tratar de apoderarse de mi reino. En vez de eso, he tenido que esperarte aquí por más de media hora, maldito impuntual, para que me digas algo que ya…

— Déjame terminar, Arthur— Francis le cortó con un tono grave que extrañó a la reina. El caballero frunció el ceño y tomó el puño de su espada en acto reflejo, por si acaso al barbudo se le ocurría ponerse insolente. Arthur siguió mirándole en silencio.

—Entonces prosigue, mi no estimado Rey de Diamantes— El tono solemne le indicó que estaba irritado. Francis suspiró con pesar. Había comenzado con la bota izquierda esta conversación. Trató de endulzar su tono antes de proseguir.

— Trébol ha comenzado una guerra contra Corazones, que no es precisamente el más fuerte entre los dos bandos, es obvio que luego de acabar contra él, irá a por nosotros tomando el ejército de Trébol y de Corazones contra tú y yo. El enfermo quiere apoderarse de todos los reinos y formar un imperio como lo hizo alguna vez Julio César en Corazones— Su voz no lograba esconder su preocupación. Ahora venía la parte difícil— Yo no estoy dispuesto a entregar mi hermoso reino que ha dado sus frutos con esfuerzo y sudor de todos a ese imbécil, por eso he de venir aquí a pedirte un favor que me sale desde el fondo de mi alma…

— ¿Eso sería…? — El mal presentimiento le causaba un desagradable cosquilleo en el pecho y brazos al hombre sentado en el trono.

Alfred seguía atento a todo, en silencio. Tenía un mal presentimiento también.

— Si unimos ahora nuestros reinos, seremos invencibles frente a Trébol que todavía sigue luchando contra Corazones . Es por eso…— Se inclinó y sacó una cajita de tela dorada enchapada en joyas ignorando los rostros horrorizados de Arthur y Alfred. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y los abrió junto a la tapa de la cajita de satín de Diamantes, determinado— ¿Te casarías conmigo, Arthur?

La puñalada en el pecho casi hace que se vaya de espaldas. Alfred observaba con terror la pregunta de aquel rey de mierda que venía a desestabilizar todo, aumentándole el peso a su angustia. Giró pálido, aguardando a que su reina se negara y las únicas y pequeñas esperanzas que tenía se mantuvieran ahí, vivas.

_Por favor, Arthur, no lo aceptes… Te lo ruego_.

Arthur se quedó sin palabras unos segundos hasta que recobró la compostura y le miró con cierto nerviosismo.

— Hay otras soluciones para enfrentarse a Trébol, Francis…

El alma se le vino un poco a su cuerpo al militar cuando escucha esas palabras.

— Si, pero esta es la más segura, la que mejor ganancias traería ¿No lo piensas? — Debatió Francis con seriedad— Podríamos ser el reino más poderoso en el mundo, mantendríamos a Iván a la raya y luego de la guerra nuestras naciones crecerían económicamente de una forma asombrosa ¿Qué mejor lugar para exportar todas mis materias primas que tus fábricas? ¡Ganaríamos a corto y largo plazo! ¡Los aldeanos estarían más seguros, no habría tanto derramamiento de sangre! ¡Seríamos los más poderosos en el mundo!

Arthur cerró los ojos y volteó la cabeza hacia un lado, en un gesto de duda. Alfred apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, tan fuerte hasta que los dientes rechinaron. Maldecía quien parió a ese rey maldito. Le rebanaría las orejas, los brazos, los pies y la cabeza si es que pudiera. Cuanto quisiera que Arthur le ordenara en ese mismo instante, con cuanto gusto posaría la cabeza de ese barbudo en la repisa de su ventana para verla todas las días al despertar.

— Francis, hay otras…

— ¡Pero ninguna tan buena como ésta! — Saltó el rey, alterado. Se levantó y alzó las manos tratándole de hacer entrar en razón. Se acercó con violencia hasta Arthur que seguía sentado pero al escuchar el rechinido de las botas metálicas dando un paso delante de Alfred quien ya tenía la espada a medio desenvainar, le intimidó y quedó sin dar un solo paso más con sus lustrosas botas de cuero rojizo y cordones de oro.

El joven lo miraba amenazante, advirtiéndole que no se acercara un paso más o sino lo servirían para la cena de los lobos de Picas, esas bestias monstruosas de color índigo que merodeaban el bosque colindante.

— Vuelve a tu sitio— Le ordenó Arthur tras abrir los ojos. Y Alfred como un perro regañado se volvió a su lugar, envainando su espada y haciendo un saludo a la frente. Arthur fijó sus ojos en su vecino que seguía mirándole tratando de convencerlo— Francis, busquemos otra solución...

— ¡Esta es la mejor solución! — Señaló irritado el hombre con acento gangoso— Vamos Arthur, no seas tonto. ¡Esto es lo mejor para tu reino, que es lo que más te importa!

—…— Arthur lo quedó mirando con dolor

— ¡Piensa en tus aldeanos, no en ti!

—…— Los ojos verdes se opacaron entre las largas pestañas de color castaño que comenzaron a ocultarles— Lo pensaré Francis, dame tiempo para reflexionarlo…

Los ojos del rey brillaron esperanzados.

— ¡No! — Alfred saltó de su sitio, gritando aterrorizado. La reina volteo a verlo confundido— ¡Mi reina, por favor no aceptes!

— De cualquier forma esta es mi decisión, _caballero_. Yo decido si acepto o no— Le comentó agrio. Alfred frunció el ceño con enojo.

— No hagas caso a lo que este…—Francis alzó las cejas al ver el tono despectivo con el que se dirigía aquel chico. Arthur alzó una ceja, advirtiéndole que mantuviera la compostura pero sin quitar la sorpresa por el comportamiento de su hombre de armas—…_él _está diciendo. Hay mejores soluciones para enfrentarse a Trébol…

— Parece que hoy tus modales se quedaron en tu alcoba, Alfred— Le cortó molesto el mandatario. Alfred frunció los labios y lo miró ofendido.

— Si lo llegas a considerar, mi reina, estás completamente demente— Tomó su arma y se fue caminando a paso apresurado, saliendo con brusquedad, ignorando los reiterados llamados de Arthur a que volviera a su sitio.

El portazo a las puertas hechas de abedul de Picas les sobresaltó.

Arthur miró la puerta sorprendido. ¿A que se vino ese comportamiento insolente tan de repente?

— ¿Siempre se comporta así aquel chico? — Pregunto Francis que apenas se reponía de la aterradora mirada que le dio el joven cuando pasó por su lado.

— Nunca. Es la primera vez ¿Pero eso a ti que te importa?

— Me importa todo lo que tiene que ver con mi futura reina…

— No te aceptado así que no pongas palabras en mi boca— Le regañó con molestia. Francis suspiró.

— Seguiré aquí hasta tres días más. Tres días mi último plazo, no puedo permitirme más— Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta. Cuando tomó la manilla de oro dijo— Te lo digo Arthur, es lo mejor para tu pueblo.

Y desapareció por los pasillos.

Arthur al verse sólo suspiró y miró al techo celeste, rogando ayuda.

-x-

Alfred estaba sobre una piedra que daba al río Azul, el gigantesco cordón fluvial que alimentaba y regaba a todo el reino de Picas. Observaba con dolor el agua correr rápida y despreocupada. Como quisiera ser agua y correr despreocupado sin pensar nada, sin sufrir tanto por el amor no correspondido, sin tener que ver como sus pocas esperanzas se iban a la basura. Como desearía recorrer las piedras y viajar lejos sin recordar nada, como el agua. No recordar el amor fiel y terco que tenía, un amor incondicional, inocente, fuerte, un amor que no se extinguía con nada y aún así… Arthur se planteaba la ideada de casarse y pisotear su corazón regalado en bandeja.

La piel azulina por la noche cerrada brillaba por las pequeñas luciérnagas de Picas, unas mujercitas diminutas y de variados colores que recorrían los bosques iluminando el sendero a viajeros. Aquellos puntitos luminosos podía iluminar zonas gigantes con solo su presencia pero de ningún modo podría iluminar siquiera una partícula de su alma tragada por las tinieblas. El pelo rubio se movía con indiferencia a la brisa nocturna.

No podía permitir que ellos se casaran. No importaba que tan egoísta sonara, él no podía dejar que a quién amó desde el primer momento que lo vio se fuera con otra persona. Debía encontrar un método, un plan perfecto, una idea que separase la brecha entre ellos dos.

Si tan sólo fuera un rey, poder casarse con Arthur sería la cosa más simple. No sacaba nada lo que comentaban los aldeanos con su gran parecido a Frederick XI, era sólo un parecido, nada más. Tonto rey, lo único bueno que le había traído a él era no haber dejado descendiente alguno para la casta de reyes, ni siquiera una hija con la que Arthur se hubiera tenido que casar hace bastante tiempo. Pues ya que había mandado a sus padres a la guerra para defenderse de Corazones, lo había dejado sólo en este mundo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era no destrozarle las esperanzas de un amor basado en las esperanzas.

Momento.

Abrió los ojos con un chispazo. Se irguió en su sitio y sonrió. Tenía una idea, una corazonada fuerte.

Tal vez si lo que dijo esa anciana era cierto, podría lograr impedir la boda. Sólo esperaba que fuera cierto, y que la Gran Biblioteca Real estuviera abierta.

La armadura rechinó cuando se levantó de golpe y se dispuso a correr lo más veloz que sus piernas le permitían por el bosque, teniendo de fondo los aullidos de los descomunales lobos de Picas entre las montañas.

**II**

El bosque se remueve a la brisa nocturna. Los pájaros duermen y los lobos descansan tras sus correrías en busca de algún jabalí de Diamantes que se ha metido en su territorio.

Las luciérnagas de Picas revolotean preocupadas, observando con tristeza al cuerpo inmóvil que esta encogido sobre si mismo en unos arbustos. Le rozan, le acarician, le susurran dulces palabras, le cantan las melodías de su raza. Nostalgias de canciones que envuelven en dulces sueños a los viajeros que descansan agotados del viaje.

Pero no producen ningún efecto en él.

Las mujercitas siguen incansablemente iluminándolo, tratando de calmar su afligida alma.

Llega el amanecer. Alfred con sus ojos enrojecidos por la falta de sueño sigue en la incómoda posición, sentado abrazándose las piernas. Las luciérnagas de Picas han desaparecido con los primeros rayos de sol y los pájaros comienzan a despertar rompiendo el silencio que él no ha querido romper en toda la noche.

Se ha equivocado, su corazonada lo ha fallado vilmente.

No era entonces pariente alguno del hermano del rey Frederick XI.

No era entonces pariente alguno de la realeza.

No podía entonces tener derecho alguno a desear algo más que ser caballero Real de su Reina.

Nada.

Nada más.

Suspira y mira al cielo que se deja entrever entre las hojas azuladas de los árboles. Alegre, un arcoiris de colores pasteles.

No. Se levanta con agilidad. Pestañea y frunce el ceño.

No quiere darse por vencido.

No sabe que diablos hacer pero eso no significa que se rendirá, él es Alfred, el Primer Caballero Real de la Corte. Guardaespaldas y mano derecha de la Reina.

Se adentra en el bosque sin rumbo fijo.

Está contra reloj.

-x-

Arthur abre los ojos entre las suaves y pálidas sábanas de su cama. Frunce sus cejas y se queda callado escuchando el silencio de su habitación.

Nada. Ni siquiera el movimiento de una brisa.

Se sienta en su lecho y observa en silencio su dormitorio. La camisa blanca a medio abrochar le descubre una parte de su hombro izquierdo. La luz dándole de lleno entre las claras cortinas del ventanal de su habitación.

Silencio.

Sus ojos verdes pasean con recelo por la habitación. Con lentitud toma el puñal escondido bajo su almohada.

Está seguro, alguien entró a su dormitorio mientras él dormía.

Aún con esa sensación desagradable de ser observado se levanta y hace tocar la campanilla que conecta al cuarto de la mucama.

Tocan la puerta tras unos momentos. Arthur le permite el paso.

— ¿Desea que le prepare su baño, mi Reina?

— Así es, con Lavanda por favor. Necesito relajarme. — La mujer morena y de ojos rasgados asiente y cierra la puerta.

Tras unos minutos tocan de nuevo la puerta. La abre pensando que es Mei con algún sirviente ayudando para traer el agua caliente cuando se sorprende a ver la Guardia Real.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Nos mandó a llamar, mi Reina? — Arthur frunce las cejas extrañado. Estaba a punto de hacerlo.

De repente se percata de que Toris está a la cabeza del grupo.

— ¿Dónde está Alfred? — Le pregunta a él. El chico se sobresalta y trata de mantener su pose recta aunque no puede evitar crear una sonrisa amable.

— Ha corrido su día libre para hoy, mi Reina. Y me ha pedido a mí que lo sustituya.

Arthur queda atónito. Sus ojos aclarados por la luz de la mañana se abren y quedan fijos en el rostro de Toris quien le mira nervioso.

Acaso…

¿Acaso Alfred lo está esquivando?

Eso era imposible, Alfred nunca lo esquivaba.

¿Por qué lo haría?

-x-

Sentando en el cuarto de estar de la diminuta casita, observaba a la anciana quien traía dos tazas de café. Acepta una con desgana y la mujer aprovecha el momento para acariciarle su cabello con sus arrugados dedos.

—Lamento por no serte útil, mi pequeño.

— No importa, abuela. No es tu culpa— Susurra tan desolado que la mujer no puede evitar abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo.

— Mi nieto… mi querido nieto ¿Por qué has de tener una vieja tan inútil como abuela? — Alfred le acaricia la espalda y la trata de calmar, no le hace bien a su edad alterarse.

— Abuela, lo repito. No es tu culpa, es mía por ser un idiota que se enamora de quien no debe enamorarse— Responde enojado consigo mismo. Se maldice por ser un idiota, por sólo deprimirse y no hacer nada útil.

Se maldice por no ser nada más que un campesino.

— No hijo. Sigue luchando, yo sé por qué te digo.

— Ay abuela si no tengo nada con lo qué hacer peso a la situación ¡Arthur se puede casar de cualquier minuto a otro!

La abuela de Alfred abre los ojos y sonríe de una forma brillante.

— Yo no puedo ayudarte, pero sé quien sí puede y hasta te dará pruebas de algo— Le guiña un ojo emocionada. Alfred se asombra y luego le dedica una de sus más grandes y brillantes sonrisas.

— ¿En serio?

Cuando Alfred se va como un tornado, sus ojos sabios se opacan en recuerdo de quién quizá dentro de poco traicione. Lamentaba no haber cumplido su promesa pero la felicidad de su nieto está por sobre todas las cosas en su viejo y destartalado corazón. De todos modos, su yerno entendería ¿No?

Joseph sí lo hubiera entendido. Sus hijos iban por encima de todo. Por eso hizo lo que hizo.

-x-

Alfred de nuevo va a la Gran Biblioteca Real, pero ahora no en busca de un libro genealógico sino de la Sota del Reino. Sube las escaleras del edificio hasta dar con el piso más alto, donde Yao siempre está leyendo o investigando algo.

Mientras sube los peldaños su cabeza da vueltas confundido ¿Por qué decir "vengo a descubrir la verdad de mi hermano"?

¿Tenía un hermano? ¿Por qué si era así el caso, nunca le había dicho? ¿Y de todos modos quién era? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se alojó luego en su pecho.

¿Podría llegar a ser Arthur?

Encuentra a Yao que vuelve de buscar unos libros sobre la economía de Trébol.

— ¿Alfred? ¿Tú no deberías estar junto a la Reina? — Le pregunta sorprendido tras dejar el gigantesco libro lleno de polvo en la mesa. Alfred le responde entre jadeos. Las escaleras son demasiado empinadas y la Sota estuvo en el último piso del edificio, el décimo.

— Tomé mi día libre— Intenta calmar su respiración y cuando puede se alza lo más que puede y lo señala. La Sota alza una ceja— No vengo a hablar sobre eso contigo sino de algo que me has estado ocultando. Vengo a saber lo de mi hermano.

Yao abre los ojos aterrado.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho sobre eso? — Le cuestiona a la defensiva. Alfred ni se inmuta.

— Mi abuela.

Los ojos dorados de Yao se cierran unos segundos, contrariados. Los abre y se quedan fijos en el rostro gallardo del menor.

— ¿Estás realmente seguro? — Le pregunto en un susurro. Alfred asiente decidido.

— Sí.

Si esto lo ayudaba para Arthur, lo haría sin pensárselo dos veces. Aunque no entendía que relación había entre todo eso. Porque Arthur, su Reina, su amada Reina no podía ser su hermano, ¿Cierto?

Era imposible.

— ¿Sabes los cambios que traerá a tu vida esto, no? — ¿Qué cambios?

El chico se encoge de hombros.

— Soy capaz de afrontarlo. Por algo he venido.

— Pues así será— Suspira. Se dirige a la puerta para salir— Sígueme.

Y Alfred, el Primer Caballero de la Reina, lo sigue obedientemente.

Mientras caminan por la calle quiere sacarle en cara a Yao el porqué de ocultarle tal cosa como la existencia de un hermano desconocido. Quiere gritarle por traidor y no pensar que esas informaciones no deben ser secreto para la gente. Se muerde la lengua y se calla. De todos modos Yao lo está llevando en dirección a él y su corazón no puede parar de latir acelerado.

Un hermano, nunca lo creyó posible.

Cruzan las calles empedradas hasta llegar a una casa gigante en medio de una esquina. Yao toca la puerta llena de adornos en la corteza.

Abre un joven de aspecto dulce.

— ¿Yao? ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? — El chico rubio hace una reverencia y le sonríe. Yao le corresponde la reverencia. El joven vestido con ropa elegante para sobre él, alza sus cejas grises al notar su presencia— Oh ¡Buenos días! ¿Quién es, Yao?

Yao le responde serio.

Una extraña respuesta pero que encaja perfectamente en la historia.

— Tino, ha venido ha saber la verdad.

Los ojos morados se abren sorprendidos. Los invita a pasar y hace llamar a un hombre.

— ¿Quién es? — Pregunta Alfred con curiosidad.

— La duquesa del Norte de Picas. ¿Cómo si te lo pasas al lado de Arthur no te das cuenta? — Le cuestiona con sorpresa. ¿Qué tiene que ver los duques en estos? El militar mira a otro lado, incómodo, siempre en las visitas de nobles se intentaba escapar por lo aburrida que eran. De todos modos ¿Por qué venían aquí? ¿Acaso era hermano del duque?

A los pocos instantes llega la duquesa con un hombre aterrador. A Alfred se la va la sangre a los pies, esos ojos le dan miedo, es como un demonio en cuerpo humano.

— Él es Berwald, mi marido— Sonríe con dulzura el chico. Berwald, quien entonces es el duque del Norte, asiente en reverencia. Observa fijamente a Alfred y pareciera que quisiera hacer algo más. —Vengan, pasen. Esto es importante y no quiero aumentar la impaciencia.

Los guía hasta un salón alfombrado donde una muchacha sirve el té a un joven rubio que está de espaldas a ellos. Los pasos hacen voltear al joven quien observa atónito a los visitantes.

Más aún a quien posee unos brillantes y profundos ojos azules vestido con armadura.

— Buenos días— Saluda en un susurro sin despegar sus ojos del contrario— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

La pregunta correcta sería _¿Quién eres tú?_

Berwald le responde con una voz de ultratumba.

— Matthew, él es tu hermano gemelo, Alfred

¿Hermano?

Se observan atónitos.

Yao suspira. Así que esto lo que desea al destino.

-x-

— De todos modos, ¿Qué les trae por aquí? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí para desentrañar algo que antes nunca has cuestionado? — Le pregunta con dulzura Tino tras servirle una taza de té.

— ¿Y yo acaso no debería preguntar por qué me han ocultado que tengo un hermano gemelo? — Le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa. Luego suspira y se toma la cabeza. Mucha información para muy poco tiempo. Observa a _su hermano_, Matthew. Los ojos violetas y un rostro suave y tranquilo. Como si entrañaran hasta el fondo de su ser y le comprendiera sin preguntar. No lo puede creer. Tiene un hermano gemelo.

Tino observa con culpa la taza de líquido oscuro. Sus ojos se sombrean.

— Lo lamento, Alfred.

El chico bufa. Ha sido demasiado duro.

— No importa, duquesa. He sido demasiado duro con la pregunta. Yo…— Sus ojos azules voltean hasta la ventana y observa a dos niños corretear por la calle.

Al demonio con dudar. Le cuenta todo el porqué le trajo hasta una verdad sin siquiera imaginarse. Los tres habitantes de la casa abren los ojos sorprendidos a la historia que les relata Alfred. De su vida con su abuela, de cómo se alistó a la Milicia, de las penurias y el esfuerzo sobrehumano que ha hecho para ser el mejor, de cómo pasó a ser el Primer Caballero Real de la Reina de Picas y de su amor perdido por ella.

Yao lo sabía de todos modos. Es un habitante más del castillo.

Y a la Sota no hay nada que se le oculte. Nada.

Al terminar de escuchar, los ojos violáceos de Tino se humedecen.

— ¿Y como has vivido todo esto solo? Sabes que nuestra Reina… Es bueno…

Imposible. Sí lo sabe.

Alfred responde con tristeza.

— Uno no decide de quién enamorarse, duquesa— Luego su rostro se vuelve seguro y mira a todos los presentes— Pero me han dicho que hay una pequeña, ínfima posibilidad de que pueda suceder algo. Mientras exista, yo lucharé con uñas y dientes por ella. No me rendiré. ¡Soy el Primer Caballero Real, por los dioses! ¡No me iré sin luchar!

Matthew sonríe embelesado a la fuerza de voluntad impresionante del chico.

El duque y la duquesa se observan en una conexión misteriosa.

El hombre más alto asiente a una pregunta silenciosa. El de ojos violetas sonríe. Se disculpa, se levanta y sube escaleras arriba.

Los pasos acelerados contra los peldaños demuestran la creciente impaciencia que tiene.

Alfred se sorprende cuando al volver le entrega una carta.

— Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer.

— ¿Qué es esto? — La recibe con curiosidad.

— ¿Conoces quién a sido tu padre?

— Un campesino como muchos que fueron obligados a ir a la guerra— Responde a lo obvio. Su abuela se lo ha dicho.

— ¿Y crees que un simple campesino se permitiría dejar a cargo uno de sus hijos a los duques del Norte de Picas? — Le pregunta el silencioso duque.

Alfred acechado por la curiosidad abre con rapidez la carta sin remitente.

— Antes que nada— La pálida y delicada mano de la duquesa se posa en uno de sus metálicos hombros— Después de leerlo, avísale al mundo de la verdad. Llévate a Matthew contigo para que te crean. Todos la merecen.

Tras eso los esposos le hacen la reverencia del Rey. Yao observa todo como una estatua. Alfred queda descolocado a tal saludo. Mira por última a vez a Matthew y lee la carta con su piel empalideciendo a cada segundo.

Tino sonríe todavía encorvado y con la mano izquierda en la frente haciendo una especie de medialuna, la derecha tras su espalda en un puño. Se observa con Berwald quien asiente en esa misma posición.

El destino lo ha querido así.

Y ellos lo aceptarán gustosos.

Por Picas.

-x-

_Estimados amigos míos:_

_No me encuentro con poder alguno para obligarles a que acepten tal favor que vengo a pedir tras toda la ayuda que me han dado durante este último tiempo. Por tanto sea el caso, que vengo a rogar que acepten la petición que aquí escribo. Lo haría de rodillas si fuera necesario. Lo sabe, mi querida duquesa. Yo lo haría._

_Hace dos días y contando han nacido dos criaturas que me roban el aliento. Lamento tanto el haber mantenido bajo secreto tal cosa pero verán como es mi delicada situación, esto lo ameritaba. La culpa me carcome y el remordimiento de sus rostros me impide verlos a la cara. Me siento culpable de fallarles en mi confianza, pero guardo las esperanzas que ustedes como las personas comprensivas que son me han de perdonar. Esto era necesario, nadie se debía enterar. Nadie podía saber. Ellos, dulces ángeles correrían peligro y apenas recién nacidos y con un futuro por delante… ¿Quién soy yo para mancharles de la realidad y del destino que yo tengo y ustedes saben? ¿Qué especie de demonio sería si a tan corta duración de su existencia los ato a la horrorosa vida que yo tengo por ser quien soy? Si fuera por mí, nadie se enterara nunca._

_Alfred fue el primero en venir al Reino, abrió los ojos y me sorprendí al ver ese vasto océano profundo como el cual tanto añoro en navegar. Me derrito al recordar cómo me observa y me sonríe con sus apenas hace unas horas, abiertos ojitos. Me mira con una sonrisa en su mirada. Una dulzura que llena mi pecho de las sensaciones más dulces. Es hermoso, fuerte, chillón. Alice dice que es igual a mí, lo que nos hace reír a carcajadas. A tal idea mi corazón se evapora y siento volverme mantequilla derretida. Mi bebé, mi primogénito igual a mí. La idea me hace soñar, babear de la alegría._

_Matthew todavía no ha querido abrir los ojos. Descansa en el lecho junto a Alice. Es tranquilo, dulce. Descansa y si no es que avisa de una forma estruendosa cuando siente hambre, uno llegaría a pensar que dormiría infinitamente. Es irónico pues a pesar de que Alfred es quien llora más a menudo, Matthew deja sordos a toda la casa cuando solloza hambriento. Mi dulce niño. Molesto a mi esposa con que eso lo ha sacado de ella. Siempre recibo un pequeño golpe de respuesta._

_No importa como sean, los amo enloquecedoramente._

_Y es tal mi amor por ellos que es porque les escribo a ustedes mi carta._

_El problema es, también la causa de porqué me atrevo a escribir, que no hay vida para ellos si la gente sabe quien soy. De quién soy hijo, de quién ellos son nietos. Mi padre está orgulloso a pesar de todo, cada vez que puede se escapa escondiéndose en harapos que nunca imaginé ver en el Rey de Picas usando. Él me abraza y sonríe aludiendo de que Alfred será un buen Rey a modo de cuenta ay que yo he decidido alejarme desde siempre de ese mundo._

_Duque, duquesa ¡Ustedes saben el martirio que me habría llegado a dar su esposa si se entera quien soy! El hijo bastardo del Rey. El hijo, el primogénito que nunca ella le pudo dar. La causa de su amargura. Ustedes entienden lo tormentoso que sería, me haría la vida imposible. ¿Y a mis hijos? ¿Y a Alice? No quisiera nunca que los corrompidos nobles de nuestra alcurnia llegasen a tocarle un solo pelo._

_Y eso no va a suceder mientras viva._

_Ese el problema. Mi vida está sobre una cuerda, haciendo equilibrio pues me quieren asesinar. Destruir tras de mí toda mi familia. Los malditos sobrinos de la Reina quieren el cargo de Rey para la próxima generación y yo les supongo un peligro para sus ambiciones. No he dicho nada a mi padre, quien el pobre yace ocupado en mantener a la raya a Julio César. No he tenido tan cruel corazón como para incordiarlo y aumentar su angustia._

_Así que tras entender el por qué de mi situación, ¿Podrían pensarse siquiera aceptar?_

_¿Podrían ustedes, con el dolor de mi alma, acoger a uno de mis hijos? El dinero no es problema. Yo se los daré mensualmente de una forma en que ustedes no tengan que gastar oro alguno. ¿Qué pasará con el otro pequeño? Pues se quedará con su abuela materna y nosotros desapareceremos para siempre, hundiéndonos en el mar de soldados que van al frente de batalla._

_Esto es lo que hago por el amor a mis hijos, prefiero morir enfrentando a los de Corazones y lograr una muerte digna mientras ellos siguen con vida, felices. Alice piensa lo mismo. Con lágrimas en los ojos a decidido liberar a su carne para cortar las cadenas que llevan por mi culpa._

_Esto es un sacrificio de amor._

_Pero de todos modos, por causas que el destino así lo desea. Otros más serán testigos silentes de es acto de amor sin límites._

_¿Podrían ser ustedes testigos también? ¿Podrían defender y cuidar mi sangre, el producto de mi amor y semilla?_

_Siempre suyos._

_Joseph._

-x-

Alfred corre por el castillo eufórico. Les grita a todos quienes lo ven que vayan al Gran Salón. Dará una noticia espectacular. Matthew de su mano, apenas resiste la carrera inhumana que le hace dar Alfred.

Lo observa sorprendido. Han corrido más de cinco kilómetros y pareciera no cansarse nunca.

El caballero sigue emocionado, buscando por todas partes la presencia de su adorada Reina.

¿Estará por la cocina?

¿O la alcoba Real?

Voltea observando por todos los pasillos.

¿O en el jardín?

No puede soportar más la idea de guardarse por un segundo ese secreto.

Ese secreto que loe eleva y le hace aumentar sus esperanzas.

¡Porque puede tal vez ser digno! ¡Puede ser capaz de formar cimientos para estar junto a él!

Sonríe de oreja a oreja y dobla por un pasillo dando de golpe contar alguien. Su corazón late emocionado en la fracción de segundo antes de abrir los ojos. ¿Será Arthur?

Es el maldito Rey de Diamantes.

— ¡Pero si es el caballerito que me odia! Una lástima con lo lindo que eres— Luego repara en el chico que está de la mano de Alfred. Abre los ojos emocionado— ¡Pero si son dos! ¡Dios mío, un sueño hecho realidad!

Alfred observa con una sonrisa prepotente al hombre de ostentosos ropajes. Ya podrá mandarlo pronto a la mierda. Lejos, muy lejos a su reino y que no vuelva nunca más.

— No podrás casarte con mi Reina— Se ríe con satisfacción. Las cejas del monarca se alzan con extrañeza.

— ¿Cómo lo dices tú, sino eres más que un simple caballero de la Guardia Real? — Alza una mano a lo obvio. Porque por muy atractivo y subiera de cargo en la Milicia Real de Picas, no podría nunca ostentar el derecho de decir que podría hacer o no Arthur.

Alfred le muestra la carta con regocijo.

Francis la toma con curiosidad y se embarca a leerla de lleno. Su piel empalidece a cada línea que recorre.

Sus manos tiemblan y al terminar de leer la última palabra, dirige sus ojos a Alfred quien le observa con regocijo.

— ¿Leíste?

Francis le sonríe y Alfred no entiende, Matthew los observa con un mal presentimiento.

— Guardias, llévenlo al calabozo más lejano del castillo— Los dos hombres que le acompañaban se acercaron a Alfred y lo empujaron con brusquedad por el pasillo, el joven se retuerce buscando soltarse.

— ¡No estamos en tu reino, que me suelten! — Lucha sin detenerse para verse libre. El Rey de Diamantes mueve un dedo negándole con diversión.

— Lo he ordenado como el futuro Rey de Diamantes… y Picas.

El corazón de Alfred se detuvo aterrado.

— ¡Arthur no te quiere aceptar, te odia!

El hombre se arregla su anaranjada capa y se ríe con maldad.

— Han pasado muchas cosas desde que has desaparecido, mi vida— Le dice mientras lo observa arrastrarse y producir la mayor resistencia posible a sus hombres.

— ¡Mentira, es imposible! ¡Eres un maldito Rey mentiroso! — Le grita y sigue insistiendo, forcejeando con desesperación pero vienen tres hombres más para retenerlo— ¡Cobarde! ¡Sabes que digo la verdad y me tienes miedo!

El Rey de Diamantes lo observa hundirse en una de las puertas al calabozo en silencio. Se muerde el pulgar y su rostro cambia a uno calculador.

Las cosas se están poniendo en su contra y se le acaba el tiempo.

Esto empeora todo. La última discusión que ha tenido con Arthur se le viene a la mente.

Va a tener que ocupar _ese_ plan.

Los pasos resuenan en los silenciosos pasillos mientras los pocos sirvientes que han salido a ver el suceso guardan silencio con tristeza.

**III**

El sol golpea de lleno las azuladas cortinas, infiltrándose hasta llegar a su cuerpo inconsciente. Las sábanas descansaban desde su cintura y se esparcían por la gigantesca cama de color índigo.

El canto de las aves resonaba y hacían un eco agudo en la gigantesca habitación llena de cuadros, libros y en una esquina una taza con un tetera de porcelana de Diamantes con su juego delicado de tazas correspondiente.

Comienza a despertarse, el verde abre paso al mundo exterior. Se reincorpora en silencio. Toca la campanilla plateada y a los pocos momentos suenan los golpes de la sirvienta. Arthur se levanta y abre la puerta que ahora ha asegurado con llave luego de haber sentido que había alguien intruso en su habitación. No era paranoia, pero tampoco le hacía gracia arriesgarse a algo peor. Sospechaba de Francis o de alguno de su séquito. Sabía también que si el estúpido no obtenía lo que quería podía reaccionar de muy mala manera, y no quería siquiera hacer posible la alternativa que pueda ser asesinado o secuestrado… sinceramente no sabe cual de las dos ideas es peor y tampoco quiere comprobarlo.

— ¿Desea que le prepare su tina, mi Reina? — Preguntó la adorable chica. Arthur, sentado en el límite de su sedosa y suave cama asiente algo ausente.

— Vuelvo pronto— Hace una reverencia y se da media vuelta.

— ¡Mei! — La mujer se dio media vuelta cuando iba a cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Si, mi Reina?

— ¿Sabes donde está Alfred? — Pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa pero en verdad se le nota un toque de confusión en su voz. La mujercita sonríe con tristeza.

— Lo lamento, no sé— Responde con voz endeble antes de salir y desaparecer.

Arthur alza una ceja, algo no está encajando.

-x-

Recorre los pasillos oscuros iluminados a duras penas con los candelabros que iluminaban por unos pocos metros antes de hundir todo en la oscuridad y formar ese ciclo de cada pasillo, de cada parte de este laberinto. Apretó sus puños. Un aura de angustia y tristeza inundaba y ahogaba el aire.

Arthur se estaba alterando, sin conocer la razón de eso. Sólo sabe porque además de lo que son sus problemas con Francis, su caballero no aparece. Alfred no aparece. Se cruza de hombros tratando de encontrar alguna buena respuesta como para entender lo que sucede. Y de por qué la ausencia de Alfred lo altera tanto.

Sus sirvientes no hacen nada para mejorar la situación. Esos ojos tristes y llenos de lástima le angustian y para peor, sin obtener nunca una respuesta a la simple y escueta pregunta: Dónde está Alfred. Sólo el silencio.

Nadie sabe lo que sucede.

O Arthur intuye de forma tormentosa, nadie quiere contarle.

Sigue caminando por los pasillos hasta el Gran Salón de Juntas siendo seguido de lejos por la gris tristeza como los días de lluvia que lo bañan. Cada humano que lo sabe lo observa de reojo con impotencia.

Arthur aprieta los puños. Lo siente, lo _sabe_.

Le están mintiendo.

Y eso no hace más que preocuparle.

Comienza a buscar por cada salón, por cada patio, por cada pasillo, por las bibliotecas, por los patios de entrenamiento, la cocina, los cuartos de los sirvientes.

Nada.

Nada, absolutamente nada.

Al caminar por el lado sur del castillo siente una punzada, voltea y observa a su derecha la puerta que da a los calabozos. Pestañea. Qué podría estar haciendo Alfred ahí. Sería realmente estúpido sospechar que está encerrado pero decide seguir su corazonada solo porque sí. No necesita razón, es su castillo, su hogar de todos modos.

Da un paso hacia allá.

— ¡Arthur! — Voltea al escuchar la voz del amanerado. Está visiblemente pálido y nervioso.

— ¿Qué sucedió, acaso viste un fantasma? — Le pregunta con una media sonrisa. Francis lo observa con seriedad.

— Necesito que me acompañes— Le toma de la muñeca y lo tira pero Arthur opone resistencia.

— ¡Espera, qué te crees que haces! — Se zafa y se masajea las muñecas— ¿Qué rayos te crees?

— Acompáñame— Responde nuevamente. Su voz está llena de angustia y nerviosismo, como cuando pequeño ocultaba algo que no quería contarle a él. Arthur se cruza de brazos y lo observa con soberbia.

— ¿Y si no quiero? No me veo obligado, es mi reino…

Francis se acerca hasta que sus rostros se acercan. Demasiado como para la comodidad de Arthur.

— Pues entonces me veré obligado a hacer esto— Susurra tras colocarle un pañuelo húmedo que escondía en su mano izquierda en la nariz. La reina intenta alejarse pero al inhalar con fuerza del paño tambalea y cae al piso.

Sus ojos verdes se cierran con el brillo de la confusión latente en ellos.

Su cuerpo inconsciente hace eco en la soledad de piedra.

Francis sonríe opaco. No tiene otra opción más que esta.

-x-

El guardia escucha con temor los golpes bestiales que dan contra la puerta de la celda más alejada, pareciera que un demonio se estampara y luchara por destrozar la madera y escaparse libre.

Se santiguó aun sabiendo de quien era la sombra que permanecía encarcelada.

Observa al techo y se traga de golpe los últimos rastros de alcohol de su botella tratando de ignorar los golpes y las llamadas de ayuda que son aclamadas en la humedad de aquella cárcel.

Alfred sigue golpeando y empujando la puerta hasta que se le disloca el hombro de tanto forzarlo contra la madera reforzada de Roble de Picas. Cae al piso, exhausto. La madera está llena de curvas profundas y sangre que en burbujas explotadas pintan el café negrusco de la madera húmeda. No puede escapar de la celda maldita por mucho que se estampe contra ésta.

Sus manos apoyadas en la piedra del suelo tiemblan bañadas en sudor. Tiemblan de angustia, de cansancio, de impotencia. Escuchó los pocos susurros de los guardias mientras lo tiraban por las escaleras para que cayera inconsciente sobre la boda entre el maldito de Francis y Arthur. En ese momento además de sentir el agudo dolor de sus costillas que se rompían, su cuello le latigueaba con un ácido asfixiante que le impedía respirar, su pecho se sintió romper en miles de pedazos.

Miró la puerta nuevamente.

No podía escapar.

La sangre corriendo fresca por un lado, lenta, agonizante.

Arthur se casaría.

Se casaría y todas las miserables esperanzas morirían incineradas. Todos los años que aguardó ese amor se ahogarían en la frustración de no haber podido ser capaz de impedirlo.

Lloró amargamente al saber que nunca podría llegar a ser feliz, pues si no era con él, no podría ser feliz con nadie más.

-x-

Siente las voces a su alrededor distorsionadas. Comienza a despertarse pero no puede abrir los ojos por mucho que lo intente. Siente cómo le remueven sus ropas y un asalto de horror le ataca ¿Será acaso que ese desgraciado le intentará violar? Quiere moverse, luchar, detenerlo, golpearlo y mandarlo lejos de su reino para que nunca más tenga permitido poder pisar terreno azul. Pero sus manos no reaccionan.

Su cuerpo no responde.

La imagen de Alfred cruza su mente cuando piensa en ayuda.

¿Dónde está?

-x-

El zumbido se hace cada vez más fuerte, los sonidos se separan de su fusión y reconoce el ruido de las trompetas. No puede reconocer cual es la canción aun cuando se le hace conocida. Tambores. Clarines. Cuernos de Picas. Cuernos de Diamantes. Suben los tonos, se escuchan las flautas.

Se siente pesado, la cabeza le duele. Sabe que si abre los ojos le dolerá como la peor de las resacas. Sus pies no se mueven pero puede sentir como la brisa le roza y sus cabellos le hacen cosquillas en la nariz. La calidez de un abrazo. Sus brazos inertes columpiándose y rozando de vez en cuando una especie de seda.

Tiene que saber dónde está.

Abre los ojos con lentitud, temeroso. Los ojos verdes se agrandan lo más que puede en su estado.

Francis lo lleva en brazos por las calles de Picas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Su voz suena seca, decrépita. Se la aclara la garganta y se comienza a remover. Retazos de su alrededor lo están asustando. Las flores, los ciudadanos blandiendo pañuelos lilas mientras vitorean la misma e incansable canción.

"… _Por las alegrías del Rey, por la espléndida de la Reina, por la gloria de Picas, por el amor que cubra y bendiga los años y años y larga vida al alegre Rey, a la espléndida Reina y los dioses amparen y acepten que las aguas de la victoria y la belleza llenen el lugar, por las alegrías del Rey, por las alegrías de la Reina, que años y años y años la sangre de ellos viva bendecida, que años y años…."_

Era la canción de los aldeanos cuando ocurría la boda Real.

Torció su cuello y su rostro empalideció mientras su corazón se le salía por la boca.

— ¡Suéltame ahora esto se debe detener en este instante! — Le codeó su pecho lleno de joyas, batallando con los brazos fuertes – y peludos como pensaba con ponzoña el más rubio- del estúpido sapo.

Arthur no iba a prestarse a juegos estúpidos con Francis. No se iba a casar con él. Prefería mil veces a que le mutilaran y le dieran de comer a los lobos de Picas antes de siquiera darle el sí.

Pero el destino quería otra cosa.

— Trébol ha declarado esta mañana la guerra a Diamantes y a Picas. Corazones ha desaparecido— Francis sentenció con voz grave, Arthur enmudeció— Haz esto por tu reino.

"Por tu reino" Sonó un eco en su cabeza. Ha logrado liberarse de los brazos de Francis y está en la avenida de tierra mientras todos los aldeanos lo observan en silencio, preocupados.

El rostro de Arthur es un poema trágico. Sus labios entreabiertos sueltan el suspiro más desolado que va a soltar en su vida.

"— _Juro por mi cuerpo, por mi alma y mi corazón rendir solemnemente como nuevo protector. Que mi sangre se derrame y mi cuerpo muera en las batallas por mi reino— Hablaba fuerte y claro, con el corazón en un hilo. Sin observar más que aquel vitral detrás del sacerdote pronunciaba las palabras ya sabidas de memorias tras practicar, practicar y practicar frente al espejo. Hoy, a los quince años iba a suceder…— Que mi risas provengan de la felicidad y la paz de mis aldeanos, que mi alma se consagre con la voluptuosa santidad que brilla sobre estas tierras, que mis ojos y mi boca observen y dicten con sabiduría la justicia, que mi cuerpo se ha de quemar en los peores de los infiernos si traiciono alguna vez estas tierras. Juro buscar la mejor situación de mi pueblo por sobre mis intereses, como me llamo Arthur Kirkland…yo…_

— _Eres declarado como Reina del Reino de Picas— Susurra la Sota colocándole la brillante y melancólica corona de joyas de un azul más profundo que el océano. Los ojos verdes brillan enigmáticos con los vitrales multicolores de la Creación del Mundo tras de él."_

La imponente reina cierra los ojos con dolor. Un momento se vio junto a su caballero en el Gran Salón, creía Arthur que todo como era antes iba a estar bien. Los dos. Arthur gobernando, él apoyándolo, acompañándole todos los días, todas las tardes hasta caer la noche. Qué los dos juntos podían gobernar y ser el soporte para Picas. Porque en esos momentos, Arthur se sintió feliz de tener a Alfred como mano derecha y su protector, cuidándole y acompañándole en conversaciones que duraban horas, en las salidas al extranjero donde más de una vez se vieron envueltos en una telaraña que buscaba su asesinato y él le protegía fielmente. Arthur creyó que siempre iba a ser así y estaba contento de ese mundo, porque no necesitaba a nadie más, los dos estaban bien.

Podía hasta recordar el día en que luego de ser coronado y la consecuente celebración comenzó a ejercer como monarca y al pasar por los campos de entrenamiento observa a un chico que pelea ágilmente con uno de sus superiores. Se había quedado un rato mirándoles con asombro hasta que el muchacho lo nota y se exige de mayor manera frente a él. Finalmente para la sorpresa de todos a su alrededor, gana la pelea y le saluda con una reverencia.

"_¡Estaré orgulloso de servirle como su Primer Caballero Real, mi Reina!"_ Gritó emocionado, con su cuerpo lleno de sudor y barro, con su rostro de no más quince años sonriéndole decidido. Arthur recuerda que pasó de largo, adjudicándole de demente. Para ostentar ese título por lo menos tendría que pasar unos diez años más para lograr ser digno de pensar en ello.

Vaya que se equivocó. ¿Cuánto demoró?

Dos años y menos.

— Arthur, el reino espera— Dijo Francis cortándole toda la corriente de pensamientos.

—…Pues entonces que todo esto acabe pronto…— Susurra con una piedra filosa en la garganta.

Su reino estaba primero. La vida de todos sus súbditos era antes de sus intereses. Lo había jurado.

Siguieron caminando con sus largas y volátiles capas rozando el suelo y dejando sus aromas en cada roce. Lavanda y lirios respectivamente.

Francis le decía a los aldeanos mientras caminaba y les saludaba— ¡La reina está bien, se sintió mal por tanta emoción pero ahora está bien!

Arthur lo mató con la mirada. Maldito hipócrita.

La Catedral de Todos los Dioses se acerca cada vez más.

-x-

Ha perdido todo. Ya no tiene nada. Lo poco que tuvo y lo que más le importó lo ha perdido para siempre. Recostado en una esquina de la fría celda mira al techo con tristeza.

Quiere quedarse aquí hasta morir. No será capaz de vivir todo lo demás. Ver sus rostros juntos en los tronos del Salón Real. Ver la unión irrevocable en sus dedos anulares. Observar con desolación sus esperanzas esfumadas en cada momento que la reina le dirija la palabra, le mire, le sonría.

No podrá ser capaz de soportar eso y comprobar de por vida como todos sus esfuerzos han sido patéticamente en vano. Todos los días que se había matado luchando y entrenando para subir con honores y para sorpresa de todos a cargos más elevados a pesar de su edad por un simple ideal, por esa meta que en un principio había sido en plan egoísta: Ser el mejor de todos; que luego en el tiempo se vería deformada en un: Ser el mejor de todos para ser digno de él.

Aún sabiendo que era un simple y estúpido aldeano entrenado para la guerra quería seguir luchando.

Y luego lo de sus padres, la carta, la historia que nunca fue contada, su hermano, el secreto guardado. Sus sueños comenzaron poco a poco a materializarse en esos momentos cuando vio que sus esperanzas aumentaban, cuando tenía argumentos por los cuales dar una buena batalla.

¿Para qué?

Para nada.

Para luego terminar encerrado como un patético ladronzuelo en un calabozo cuando en verdad él debería ser quien se casa con Arthur.

Las lágrimas secas comienzan a cobrar vida en ese momento de frustración.

Hasta que escucha el dulce y metálico golpecito en el piso. Observa una diminuta llave en el piso con su mango un trozo de papel doblado cuidadosamente.

— Detén esta locura que luego todos nos vamos a arrepentir— Escucha la voz de Yao desaparecer en la lejanía— Y no hagas que lo que estoy haciendo sea en vano.

Alfred observa sorprendido aquella piececita de metal, la llave de la celda.

¿Qué está esperando?

La toma con rapidez y desenvuelve el papel.

La carta, incinerada en una esquina como quien desee quemarla, pero completa.

Sonríe.

-x-

Avanza con una velocidad vertiginosa por las calles. La gente está en las calles todavía con los restos aún frescos de flores pisoteadas por la avenida principal. Mei, la mucama de Arthur le grita cuando lo encuentra que están a dos cuadras de la Catedral.

Alfred corre, salta unos puestos de frutas, esquiva personas y las que no puede, las empuja gritando disculpas.

Sus costillas rotas le punzan y apenas y puede respirar cuando alcanza a ver a cinco cuadras de distancia la capa de Arthur entrando a la gigantesca el paso. Alfred se apura más si puede.

-x-

Arthur da pasos con su elegante solemnidad que en verdad es causa de la oscura red de pensamientos que cruza su mente. Su gigantesca y brillante capa azul cubre la mitad de la alfombra del pasillo. Francis trata de tomarle la mano pero él le rechaza con un ademán de repugnancia.

Aquel ser peludo y con esa maldita cara de animal le sonríe.

— Arthur vas a tener que acostumbrarte, vamos a pasar el resto de nuestra vida _juntos_— Modula la última palabra con cierta satisfacción.

Arthur lo fulmina pensando en que por lo menos, le hará la vida de de forma tan miserable que se lamentará haberlo obligado a esto. Sonrió con falsedad y le toma la mano con cierto asco mal escondido.

— Sí, Francis

— Hey, puedes soltarme un poco la mano ¿Sabes? — Le susurra entre dientes pero Arthur sigue sonriéndole con aquella falsa dulzura. Sus dedos están siendo triturados por el agarre férreo y rencoroso de Arthur.

— Es la fuerza de nuestro amor— Modula con ironía mientras aprieta más fuerte y sigue su caminata por la larga residencia sagrada— ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de nuestro amor, querido Rey de Diamantes?

Pero se le olvida que el Rey de Diamantes también sabe jugar sucio, éste le comienza a acariciar el dorso de la mano mientras sonríe aguantando el dolor y saluda al público sentado en las bancas señalando sus manos entrelazadas.

Arthur se aguanta el deseo de escupirle en la cara.

_Todo sea por su reino._

Ahora, en este momento, mientras camina para encerrarse en una tortura hasta el fin de sus días con tal de ayudar a su pueblo, puede permitirse pensar en que desea que alguien lo salve, una hecatombe, un dios que baje del cielo o simplemente… _un simple hombre_.

Suspira y sigue con sus ojos mirando al frente.

El rostro de su caballero pasa en su mente.

Se pregunta que estará haciendo. Dónde está. Por qué ha desaparecido para siempre. Si habrá sido algo por su culpa. Si se escapó por algo.

La idea de una muerte pasa por su cabeza y en ese momento siente como el piso se vuelve blando y las paredes a su alrededor se distorsionan. Los gritos de las mujeres al ver al monarca desvaneciéndose en medio del pasillo no se hacen esperar. Francis a un lado le toma el brazo con preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien?

Arthur no soporta su roce.

— Suéltame— Se reincorpora y sigue caminando con lentitud. Se promete que cuando termine toda esta locura hará llamar a toda la Guardia Real de Picas con tal de que le encuentren.

Aunque no sabe que no tendrá que hacer nada de eso. No va a ser necesario.

Está llegando al altar donde un conjunto de sacerdotes con túnicas violetas y azules sombreros aguardándole…

¡PAM!

Voltean todos al mismo tiempo, duques, marqueses, grandes militares, familia de la realeza, algunos sirvientes, todos los que pueblan la construcción al momento de escuchar la puerta azotándose bruscamente.

La boca de Arthur se abre con sorpresa cuando encuentra a su Primer Caballero sudado y con grandes manchones de sangre en su camisa blanca encaminándose hasta ellos. ¿Qué le ha sucedido? ¿Por qué está así? ¿Cuál ha sido la razón de su estado? Quiere gritarle y regañarle por el miedo que le ha hecho pasar, pero se detiene a si mismo.

El dorado rey siente que su sangre se hiela como los océanos congelados de Trébol.

— ¡Yo detendré esto antes de que acabe en algo que todos lamentaremos! — Grita el chico cansado. Los guardias de la escolta de Diamantes se van contra él a una señal del rey pero la reina les ordena que se detengan en ese instante. Los guardias de Picas señalan a sus análogos con sus espadas a una señal de Arthur quien sigue con los ojos fijos en Alfred— ¡Tengo que decirte algo!

— No tienes que decirle nada, aldeano— Habla con rapidez Francis quien tironea hacia sí a Arthur quien sospecha que está a pasos de descubrir lo que le ha estado ocultando todo el mundo.

— Si tengo que decir algo, y es de vital importancia— Le señala con soberbia Alfred y se acerca hacia donde está Arthur. La boda queda detenida totalmente y cientos de ojos observan fijamente la escena.

— Arthur, no le hagas caso. Está loco, ha perdido la cabeza…

— Cállate — Gruñe Arthur y señala a Alfred con un dedo tembloroso— Si llegas hasta aquí, haciendo esta escena en ese estado es por algo, pues dilo.

Los ojos azules de Alfred le observan detenidamente unos segundos tomando valor.

¿Valor ahora cuando ya hizo todo lo más complejo?

Valor de dirigirle la palabra a Arthur para decirle todo, era más ese insignificante pero más valioso coraje que necesitaba pues lo único que puede acobardarle en este mundo son esos penetrantes y profundos ojos verdes mirándole fijamente.

— Sí hay un Rey para Picas.

— ¿Ah? — ¿Escuchó mal?

— ¡No lo oigas! — Suplica Francis, Arthur no lo escucha.

— No hay, Frederick IX no dejó descendientes ni tuvo hermanos— Dice el de vestimenta azulada. Francis lo aprueba nervioso.

— Sí tuvo descendientes—Alfred dice sonriendo aún más al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Arthur.

— No digas tonteras, caballerito— Francis se interpone entre los dos, sus ojos celestes brillan peligrosos como un animal asustado.

— Toma— Le muestra el papel, ignorando a Francis quien se abalanza a robarlo. Al momento la brillante espada del militar se posa en su blanco cuello.

— Ni un solo paso— Sonríe emocionado cuando Arthur comienza a leer— Ya no estoy en el calabozo por tu culpa así que no podrás hacer nada.

Arthur quita los ojos de la carta para ver a Francis con una mezcla de furia y sorpresa.

— ¿Qué tú has hecho qué? — Le pregunta encolerizado, voltea a ver al caballero con brusquedad— Esto es una simple carta dirigida a dos duques para un favor.

— Continúa leyendo— Le insta.

Arthur termina leyendo con los abriéndose más y más a cada línea recorrida. Levanta sus ojos, mudo de la sorpresa.

— Tú…— Es lo único que puede ser capaz de decir. Alfred le asiente eufórico.

— Según la ley de Sangre del Reino, si el rey no ha tenido hijos dentro de la boda pero sí fuera, y los reconoce por medio de lo que sea, ellos pasan a ser descendientes directos al trono— Comienza a decir, Arthur sigue mirándolo mudo. Alfred asiente y el corazón le late una milésima más rápido— Soy el último descendiente de la familia del Rey. Soy el nieto de Frederick IX, mi padre su hijo legítimo y tengo pruebas de lo que digo es verdad.

Al terminar esas palabras un joven se levanta con timidez, Arthur se sorprende al gran parecido que tiene con Alfred, los duques del Norte se levantan y le respaldan uno a cada lado. Una anciana que está escondida en medio de la multitud que yace parada en la puerta se acerca también. Yao, para aumentar la sorpresa de Arthur, también se levanta.

Al preguntarle con la mirada el cómo le escondió tal noticia, la Sota le responde con pena.

— Juré por Picas nunca decirle nada a nadie, de mis palabras no iba a salir la noticia— Dice el hombre de pelo oscuro.

Arthur encara a Alfred.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— ¡Porque me enteré recién hace unos días! ¡Iba a decírtelo pero él me encerró! Sé que es algo difícil de asimilar pero…— Señaló con ponzoña a Francis. Tomó aire y prosiguió— Si la ley dice que soy Rey, pues bien… pero hay algo que en verdad me importa más que eso, porque para mí como Caballero de la Reina hay algo más primordial que esa carta o las leyes que a cualquier viejo arrugado se la habrá ocurrido escribir.

— ¿Me está diciendo viejo arrugado?— Murmura con enojo la Sota desde su sitio.

— ¿Qué cosa es más importante? — Dije el mandatario sin poder despegar sus ojos del contrario. Trata de asimilar la noticia. La información en cada letra leída.

Pero todo en su mente es un tormentoso caos.

Alfred… El Alfred que conoce…

— El que tú… m-me aceptes como tu compañero— Le sujeta con timidez una mano. Arthur lo observa atónito. La voz del militar tiene un tinte tembloroso, como Primer Caballero Real dista en esos momentos de tal imagen en la que parece un nervioso niño pequeño— ¡S-sé que esto es demasiado difícil de digerir! ¡Pero prometo…! No… ¡Juro! ¡Juro ser el mejor rey que podría haber para poder ser digno de estar sentado a tu lado! ¡Lo juro como también juré esa vez ser tu Primer Caballero!

Arthur recuerda la imagen del chico embarrado sonriéndole determinado.

Mira su mano derecha sostenida por la análoga llena de sangre y heridas. No sabe que decir, no puede pensar demasiado bien pero siente algo que se asemeja a la felicidad. En un suspiro en que su pulso comienza a latir de una forma horrorosa suelta la frase que tiene atascada en su cabeza.

— Yo… si las leyes de mi pueblo lo dicen, no soy quién como para rechazarlas— Dice con un sonrojo creciendo en la palidez de su rostro. Alfred baja su mirada al suelo, insatisfecho a tal respuesta tan seca— Aunque… d-de todos modos… Creo que si me dieran a elegir a alguien como para desempeñar ese papel no lo pensaría dos veces como para elegirte.

Alza su rostro con sus ojos brillando emocionado.

Arthur se sonroja aún más cuando en un impulso, el hombre lo asfixia en un abrazo.

Alfred está eufórico.

Francis en cambio, está aterrado. Su boda para salvar a su reino se ha ido a la mierda.

-x-

— Juro por mi carne, mi espada y mi corazón rendir solemnemente como nuevo defensor…— Pronuncia las palabras con seriedad. Su rostro brilla azulado entre los vitrales de la Catedral de Todos los Dioses. Su corazón late a mil revoluciones por hora. Sus ojos siguen fijos en un punto del altar de Roble de Picas, donde delante está Yao observándole en ese mismo porte solemne que hay en cada partícula de ese lugar. En verdad, no habría otra forma de poder comportarse en aquel momento— Que mi cuerpo muera en las batallas por mi pueblo… que mi sangre se derrame como el vino por la victoria de él, que la felicidad de mis aldeanos sea eterna mientras yo viva, que mi puño se descargue con justicia para castigar como para dar… Que mi espada corte la cabeza de los enemigos y brille de igual manera por la sangre de maldad que aceche mi pueblo… Me he de morir en la peor de las vergüenzas antes de traicionar donde yace mi trono, juro, como me llamo Alfred Jones…

Su rostro se alzó para mirar fijamente al joven de enigmáticos ojos verdes. La Reina lo observa con su porte elegante y tranquilo, la melancolía se ha apagado y ahora otro brillo comienza a renovar el verdor de esos dos campos de esmeralda.

— Eres declarado como Rey de Picas— Dice el hombre moreno mientras le coloca la brillante corona.

Alfred sonríe contagiando con una pequeña sonrisa a su compañero que está detrás de la Sota.

Se levanta y toma la mano de Arthur, van fuera del recinto siendo seguidos por las reverencias que caen como olas a su alrededor.

Al abrir las puertas todo el pueblo se inclina con respeto unos momentos haciendo el saludo a los reyes antes de saltar en una euforia nacionalista.

El nuevo rey observa a su reina.

— Arthur… ¿He podido alcanzar ser digno de ti? —Le pregunta en un suspiro.

El chico voltea a verlo, sorprendido a tal extraña pregunta.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque quiero hacer algo que he estado soñando en mucho tiempo…— Suelta la mano de su contraparte y se agacha sacando una cajita en forma de gota tornasol. Los ojos del muchacho se abren atónitos al sospechar que sucedía.

— A-Ah… ¿Q-qué…?

— ¿Me permitirás casarme contigo? — Pregunta con su rostro rojo. Comienza a ponerse nervioso al ver el silencio que a matado el bullicio a su alrededor. No se atreve a mirar a Arthur, quizá fue demasiado impulsivo, quizá se enoje con él por tratarlo de esa manera.

El rostro de Arthur viaja a volverse violeta. Se sobresalta cuando observa como su ex – mano derecha comienza a deprimirse y se apura a responder, agachándose y sujetándole de los hombros.

— Y-yo… Cuando finalice esta guerra— Pronuncia tratando de no atragantarse en su bochorno. Alfred lo mira anhelante— prometo q-que cuando volvamos del campo de batalla, me casaré contigo para permaneces atado a ti hasta el fin de mi existencia.

Y se acerca a besarlo produciendo la euforia del contrario quien sonríe sin ser capaz de retener toda la felicidad que lo desborda.

Los gritos del público ensordecen y hasta en las afueras, en la periferia limitante con el azulado bosque se puede escuchar los gritos de felicidad del pueblo.

Eso es un sí, acepto.

Porque Arthur sabe que a la única persona a la cual aceptaría como su contraparte sería aquel impulsivo y valiente hombre que ahora lo abraza sin querer soltarlo.

Su corazón solamente se aceleraría de esa forma por él.

-x-

Día siguiente ya parten al campo de batalla, son los líderes que marcan el paso de la gigantesca estela de banderines índigos y caballeros de brillantes armaduras.

Diamantes está apenas y conteniendo el avance de los diablos esmeraldas, como es conocido el sangriento ejército trebolense según los mensajeros que van en un ir y venir enviando noticias y trayendo otras.

Dos días han pasado, al siguiente en la tarde llegarán a Diamantes donde está la carnicería. Tienen que dormir bien, tienen que descansar aunque saben es imposible.

Alfred observa a Arthur quien ha estado mirando la misma hoja anaranjada de unas orquídeas que están a su derecha.

Sabe que está nervioso, él también lo está.

Se levanta y coloca un brazo sobre los hombros cubiertos de metal azulino del contrario. El joven levanta el rostro hasta toparse con la nariz de él a poca distancia.

— Sé qué tienes miedo, todos lo tenemos pero sabes…

— ¡No tengo miedo, idiota! — Lo empuja ofendido. El más alto se levanta del piso y se vuelve a sentar a un lado de Arthur quien lo mira molesto.

—… no importa lo que pase, vamos a ganar. No habrá fuerza alguna que nos derrote, mi Reina, te lo prometo— Prosigue mirándole con decisión. Sonríe— Todos los soldados son valientes y decididos, te lo digo porque yo he entrenado con muchos de ellos, vamos, tu sabes porqué. Ninguno de ellos piensa en la derrota ¡Menos nosotros!

— ¿Quién te dice que pienso en la derrota? — Arthur afila sus ojos. Se arregla el pelo rubio tan desordenado como siempre y lo señala— No voy a doblegarme a ese sicópata de Iván ni sus estúpidos soldados.

— Sin olvidar que vamos a volver porque me debes mi boda— Le guiña un ojo mientras se ríe al sonrojo del contrario, un rubor que le encanta, que le acalora el pecho y le hace sonreír. — Vamos a ganar, nadie nos vencerá.

Arthur sonrió con suavidad, podía hasta escucharle en su cabeza decirle "¡No me iré a ninguna parte sin ti!"

-x-

Ya está el sol al frente, en el mediodía. Sólo un cerro los separa de la cruenta carnicería que corre cerro abajo. El viento sopla y congela los huesos. Arthur observa los millares de cadáveres apostados en el suelo y se promete que no permitirá que algo así siga sucediendo.

— ¡Por Picas! — Grita enseñando su brillante espada al aire. El grito en respuesta de los millares de soldados no se hace esperar.

— ¡Por el Rey y la Reina!

Francis tras matar a un soldado de Trébol sonríe al ver la masa azulada bajando con fiereza por la ladera.

Ahora sí ganarán la guerra.

-x-

La guerra que ha durado más de seis meses ya ha terminado. Todos festejan con cervezas en el comedor lujoso del reino. Los reyes llenos de vendas pero sonrientes extienden sus copas en lo alto.

La fiesta dura hasta el amanecer. Los soldados siguen riendo y bromeando ya borrachos, unos ya han caído y roncan en el piso del lugar.

El rey lleva a su reina hacia el cuarto real. Arthur ya está noqueado con tanto alcohol y lo único que habla son incoherencias, en un momento se le insinúa y el pobre chico tiene que hacer fuerza de todo su autocontrol para negarse.

Es un romántico empedernido y quiere que todo lo referente a Arthur sea mágico. Aunque su sangre desee empujarlo a su lecho y tomarle va a esperar para un momento mejor.

No va a acostarse con él mientras esté borracho.

Lo deja acostado, sin cambiarle la ropa por la seguridad de ambos, y le cubre con las sábanas antes de despedirse e irse a su cuarto.

Hasta la boda, duermen separados.

-x-

Han pasado una semana de que han vuelto a Picas y Arthur observa con curiosidad como los sirvientes van en un ir y venir sin respuesta.

Mei y Hong corren de allá para acá con cientos de platos.

Se sorprende cuando le niegan el paso a la cocina. Ofendido se da media vuelta y también le echan con una sonrisa nerviosa cuando se encamina al Gran Salón.

Se cruza de brazos sin entender el todo esto. A todo esto, además, Alfred ha desaparecido desde la mañana.

Va hacia el pueblo y observa a todos los aldeanos adornar sus casas con flores de lavanda. Frunce sus cejas, confundido. Cuando preguntan el porqué de todo eso, los pobres hombres se espantan y se esconden gritando disculpas.

Arthur queda de una pieza, sin saber que pensar.

— ¡Arthur! — Voltea al escuchar los galopes de un caballo y la voz de Alfred. Es él, quien lo salió a buscar preocupado.

— ¿Qué diantres está sucediendo? — Señala el estrambótico paisaje a su alrededor. Alfred suspira y se ríe.

— Sube al caballo.

— Cuando me digas que sucede— Se cruza de brazos, terco. Alfred se baja del corcel blanco y le toma de la mano.

— Siempre tan duro de hacer entender… ¿Se te olvida algo, no?

— ¿Qué cosa? — Pregunta preocupado. Alfred le insiste a que suba al caballo pues lo llevará al castillo.

— Que sí, Arthur. La respuesta está en el castillo.

Trompetas y flautas comienzan a sonar desde las casas.

Pero en cambio lo lleva a la Catedral de Todos los Dioses. La reina de Picas no entiende que demonios sucede.

Al bajar sigue buscando una respuesta. El rey le sonríe divertido.

— ¿Aún no recuerdas?

— ¡Pero qué cosa! — Alfred se acerca y le toma el rostro haciéndole sonrojar.

— ¡La boda que me prometiste!

Arthur queda atónito. Las puertas de la Catedral se abren y se escucha un coro cantando.

"… Por las alegrías del Rey, por la espléndida de la Reina, por la gloria de Picas, por el amor que cubra y bendiga los años y años y larga vida al alegre Rey, a la espléndida Reina y los dioses amparen y acepten que las aguas de la victoria y la belleza llenen el lugar, por las alegrías del Rey, por las alegrías de la Reina, que años y años y años la sangre de ellos viva bendecida, que años y años…."

El monarca cubre su rostro sin saber que decir.

— Quería darte una sorpresa— Se ríe el contrario con cierto nerviosismo. Arthur lo observa entre sus dedos pálidos— No estás enojado ¿Verdad?

La brillante carcajada de Arthur le responde que no.

Ahora entiende porqué Mei le dejó esa ropa tan elegante encima de la cama esta mañana.

-x-

Las festividades siguen pero los reyes se van a su nueva habitación. Están nerviosos, como dos niños.

Arthur se sienta en la esquina de la cama sin saber que decir, comienza a desanudarse la corbata para hacer algo. Sus dedos tiemblan y en el anular derecho brilla un diamante azul gigantesco. La corbata cae al piso y voltea a ver a Alfred quien lo mira enigmáticamente.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Alfred sonríe.

— ¿Realmente no te has percatado todos estos años?

— ¿Percatarme qué? — Ladea la cabeza esperando una respuesta.

— El que he estado perdida y locamente enamorado de ti por más de siete años— Arthur se sonroja aún más. Alfred se acerca hasta acariciarle el rostro con una sonrisa de lástima— ¿En verdad he sido tan poco obvio? O eres tú el despistado… Pero aún así… yo en realidad no sé si tú…

Arthur en un arrebato lo hace callar con un apasionado beso.

La ropa poco a poco comienza a caer, la seda azulada e índigo vuela sutilmente hasta el piso. En el blanco lecho los dos cuerpos semi desnudos siguen abrazándose mientras sus labios siguen sin separarse.

El rey baja a la mandíbula de la imponente reina, besa con suavidad cada parte de la piel amada, viaja hasta una esquina, llegando a la oreja para susurrar un pequeño "Te amo" cargado de sensaciones.

Su corazón se acelera al escuchar el "yo también" que siempre ha esperado.

Las manos de Arthur bajan y recorren su espalda marcada.

Los pantalones bajan y los cuerpos desnudos se muestran el uno al otro en total esplendor, en la belleza de cada contraparte. Las piernas se entrelazan se besan nuevamente, recorriéndose sin cansancio, una y otra vez.

Porque esto es algo que han estado esperando hace demasiado tiempo.

Las cosas comienzan a envolverse y dirigirse a un punto que los dos saben, tiene que darse.

En un momento Alfred se detiene, Arthur lo mira curioso.

— ¿Estás seguro? Yo, si quieres puedo esperar…— Se atraganta como un niño pequeño, Arthur bufa aburrido y le besa musitando entre sus labios un "Idiota, me hubiera negado desde un principio" Alfred entonces sigue, con una sonrisa.

A la primera unión, las uñas de Arthur se encierran entre los brazos trabajados de Alfred. Se escucha un pequeño gemido de dolor. Alfred se aterra y piensa en detenerse pero ya sabiendo a lo que se viene, Arthur lo besa, infundándole seguridad.

Se mueven, se besan, se sonríen con sus rostros llenos de rojo y los ojos brillando dorados de pasión.

Es como una rápida danza, cada embestida, cada movimiento se hace con amor, con cuidado por el contrario.

Cuando Arthur comienza a pronunciar su nombre, Alfred siente que está en la gloria.

En la silenciosa noche, los gemidos y sus nombres pronunciados sellan la unión que felices comienzan.

Siguen rozando cada partícula de piel excitada, siguen en ese momento en que se sienten fusionados en un solo hasta que se sienten acabar.

Y el clímax llega y el cansancio los envuelve. Sus respiraciones aceleradas, el corazón bombeando veloz. Arthur lo observa desde abajo, sudado, sonriente.

— Eres un…idiota ¿Sabes? — Acaricia el rostro mojado del rey quien lo mira con confusión. ¿Han acabo de hacer el amor y va y le dice eso? ¿Qué clase de persona tan poco romántica es?— Tampoco te has dado cuenta de lo que yo sentí durante estos años.

Y se ríe y Alfred también se ríe.

Se dan un último beso antes de que poco a poco comiencen a cerrar los ojos, exhaustos.

-x-

A la mañana, tocan la puerta. Ninguno de los dos quiere desperezarse pero al final Alfred se levanta aún medio dormido.

Se olvida que está desnudo.

Arthur salta de la cama cuando escucha el grito de Mei, su sirvienta.

— ¡Pero, pero qué sucede! — Pregunta sin entender. Al final observa a Alfred quien se cubre con un florero mientras que la chica sigue haciendo un escándalo que hace llamar más gente.

Arthur se esconde entre las sábanas que hay desperdigadas en el piso.

Si esa locura ocurre el primer día ¿Qué serán de los demás?

Alfred sonríe nervioso pero sin quitar lo feliz gracias a todos los sucesos de la noche anterior, cuando ve a todos los sirvientes mirando el espectáculo que sucede. Se disculpa rojo de la vergüenza y pide que traigan agua caliente para bañarse.

Observa a Arthur mirándole entre las sábanas ya de un color escarlata.

— Te amo, mi Reina— Le sonríe con cariño. Fue un mal paso para despertar pero todavía queda todo el día y el resto de su vida para hacer que a Arthur se le olvide este percance.

Porque están casados.

Arthur suspira.

— Tonto— Que es en verdad un "Yo también".

**Notas**: Algo empalagoso pero siempre mis finales son raros. Ehnm… ¿Nos vemos? Cualquier detalle me dicen. Adieu! (L)


End file.
